mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SkittyTheTwit/The Adventures of Connor
(Late at night in the living room) *Andrew is running around the living room like a loonatic* Andrew: GOT TO GO FAST!, GOT TO GO FAST!, GOT TO FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! SIMMY X! Chase: Did you really have to make Sugar coated Sugar Balls for desert tonight... Connor: Did you really have to let him live with us!? Chase: fair point... *doorbell rings* Chase: Coming... *opens the door* Mailman: Mail for a Mr. Chase Chase: Ok lets see, Junk, Junk, Flyer for Party City Fighting Tournament, Junk... Connor: Whoa Whoa Whoa, what about a fighting tournament? Chase: Oh yeah there is a fighting tournament tommorow for the amusment of Mayor Rosalyn, practically everyone is entering Connor: Sweet! we should totally enter, this will be great practice for the both of us, let's go sign up!... Wait... do you know how to fight? Chase: I know how to a bit... sounds like fun Andrew: STILL GOTTA GO FAST! Connor: On second thought you sign the three of us up, I have a ditch to dig hehehe... (the next morning, In a gigantic stadium) Rosalyn: Hello and welcome to the 1st annual Party City Fighting Tournament, I'm your host Mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall, and before we begin I would like to make two announcements. Number one, there is a new sim in Party City, please welcome Potato! Potato: Hey guys I'm Potato, Its great to be here, I have a Simtube account called... Rosalyn: Anyway... Number 2, you are all aware that these are all fights to the death right Andrew: WHAT!!! Rosalyn: haha just kidding mabye... , alright then so the first fight will be Andrew Vs. Buddy, while Andrew and Buddy head out to the arena, everyone should head out to the locker rooms... *everyone head out to the locker rooms, while Andrew and Buddy fight* *5 seconds later* Rosalyn: And the winner is Andrew due to a punch in the stomach, what an amazing feat for a Nine year old! Andrew: YAY! (Ok... since there are so many sims fighting in this tournament let's just skip a few fights, *whispering* Travis Vs. Chaz, Andrew Vs. Brandi, Skullfinder Vs. Potato, You know what Let's just skip to the Semifinals) Rosalyn: *working on Paperwork* We are now at the first Semifinal fight Andrew Vs. Potato *One hour later* Rosalyn: And the winner is Potato... wow that punch in the face must have hurt... anyway we are now at the next round Connor Vs. Chase... yeah Im going to do some more paperwork until the finals *get out workbook* Ok... so... *in the stadium* Rosalyn: Fight! * Connor and chase throw punches and kicks at each other* Connor: You know you were always were very weak you know Chase: Yeah so are you... Connor: You know your even weaker than Sachiko and she said that she doesn't like you! Chase: Well Violet called She says that your a SCARED!, WEAK!, SISSY! Connor: RRRAAAHHH! *Pulls out Gun, starts shooting a Chase* *Chase dodges all bullets and runs to the side rim and starts throwing Kunai's* Chase: I hate you Connor! Connor: I hate you too! Connor & Chase: RRRRAAAAHHHH!!!! *Connor & Chase charging up for a Punch* Rosalyn: Oh! I completely forgot!, Time Over!, the winner is Connor! Connor: Yeah Chase In your face! Rosalyn: However! due to illegal use of weapons, the penalty is automatic disqualification! so by default the winner is Potato! Potato: YAY!!! *Connor and Chase Both Look at each other* Connor: you know what Chase I'm sorry I guess that was a little uncalled for... Chase: So am I, Friends? Connor: Friends... *Connor and Chase hug* Connor: Although watch yourself when you sleep... I have a razor Chase: The End Category:Blog posts